


Days Spent With You Is A Huge Delight For Me

by paltandsepper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, just a teeny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: After months of traveling, Yixing finally finds his soulmate that got into an accident— he thought the person would be unconscious as soon as he reaches the hospital but he greets him with wide, excited eyes and lips cutely curled up.





	Days Spent With You Is A Huge Delight For Me

**Author's Note:**

> The process of writing this is full of ups and downs because the months I’ve spent writing this was the hardest? All I’ve been feeling was sadness so I had to make myself happy and soft to transform those into words for this fic. It’s hard when you write for a rarepair but I wanted more fics for this pair so here I am! Thank you to MY soulmate who always encouraged me, and of course the beautiful prompter: I hope I did your cute prompt justice even if I went a little off track from it? :’)

A month ago, Yixing would still be travelling around Asia if he didn't catch a glimpse of the car crash and felt a sharp pain on his head. He massaged his temples before going to the crowd gathering around the accident, a woman was almost shouting at her phone about a car crash and the need of immediate ambulance. He didn't get a glance at the first man that was pulled out of his car but then he felt a surge on his chest as he sees the second person being helped out of the car. The man was put into a stretcher and Yixing followed, took a good look at the man's face and maybe, just maybe, this is him.

The man looks like he's spacing out but looking around, his eyes met Yixing's, it triggered pain on his neck. Oh. _Does this mean_ — the doors of the ambulance closed.

Yixing panicked for a second, looking around in hopes of finding the woman earlier, she said that they might take them to the nearest hospital.

 

It's got really awkward after Yixing spouted that the man might be his soulmate. The doctor seemed perplexed for a few moments before telling him that Mr. Kim only just needs a few days rest but he still needs to get checked up every week in case the pain won't be felt until a week. Soon, Yixing had to walk out of the curtain divider when he sees a worried old woman walk towards them. She was soon followed by an orange haired guy.

He sits in one of the cold chairs, biting his thumbnail while watching the TV. Yixing was ready to leave when he felt somehow relieved, he hovers anxiously near the curtain, not sure if he can just walk in.

“I-I felt a pull earlier. I think I lost my chance to see my soulmate.” Yixing tries not to make a noise, “It was there. I swear.”

“Oh. I saw a guy was here before us. I believe I don't know him.”

“Can you go look for him?”

Yixing didn't have the time to react quickly when the curtains were pulled to the side, his eyes met the man on the bed. It took him a minute to compose himself because, _god_ , he's absolutely gorgeous.

“We’ll leave you two for a while.” the woman smiles gently, taking the other man with her.

“Don’t just stand there.”

He blushes and goes to sit on the side of his bed, “Hi.”

“Hey. Thanks for saving my life.”

“But I didn't.”

“You did, you showed up. My _soulmate_.”

Yixing looks up momentarily just to see the man's expression, he has his eyes closed but he's smiling, lips curled to the sides.

“What a strange meeting. I never thought I'd meet my soulmate because I was being reckless.”

The man laughs, making Yixing laugh too.

—

The first date comes after a week, both of them still cautious around each other, formalities still there until Jongdae tells him about his work and starts to swear because he absolutely hates his boss. Yixing was attentively listening when Jongdae stops talking and stutters out apologies for his rude words but Yixing relates deeply to that, expressing his hate for his ex-boss that used to discriminate because he's Chinese as if they don't live in the same continent. They ate silently for a few minutes before Jongdae spoke up.

“So, Yixing, do you believe in soulmates?”

“I wouldn't be here if I didn't.” he chuckles when Jongdae pouts, “I honestly do. If you weren't in that accident, I would be back in China today.”

“Why? You don't look like the ones who have a lot of time in their hands.”

“Searching for— well, you.” Yixing coughs when he felt his heart race, “I wasn't going to find a steady job until then because I'm a huge sucker for love.”

In front of him, Jongdae lets out an embarrassed laugh and covers his face with his hands, “Oh my god. I'm sorry, it's just— you're so cute.” Yixing blushes at the compliment, “And I also do believe in soulmates. I most certainly do the moment I felt your heart raced and it affect mine.”

 

It was the nervousness radiating from Jongdae that made Yixing's hand shake. A soulmate thing wherein you both can feel the same, physically and emotionally, it was the old ‘in sickness and in health' oath that marriage spoke of. A spark of electricity ran through his fingers when they intertwined with Jongdae's, they both looked at each other, surprised, before dissolving in laughter. Yixing reluctantly let their hands drift apart when a framed artwork caught Jongdae's attention, he looks at his partner with unmasked fond.

After Yixing knew about Jongdae's fascination of art, he knows just the right place. Jongin, a friend of his that never wanted to stop pursuing his dream in arts, opened an exhibit to showcase his work and in hopes of someone buying them. He smiles at the said man that was sitting in the corner with half of his face buried in a book, Jongin smiles back.

“It’s strange.” Jongdae hums, “No matter how amateur or professional an artist is, their works are done with raw emotion.” he turns to look at his date, “Don’t you think?”

In front of a painting of a man holding a guitar looking straight back at them, their teeth awkwardly clinked, Jongdae pulls back with a blush on his cheeks but Yixing leans in and properly kissed him. They look each other with matching pink cheeks before Jongdae tugs on his arm and looked at the remaining framed artworks.

 

“I never had this much fun in a long time.”

Yixing laughs when Jongdae twirls in the sidewalk. They came from a café that has an open mic where they heard amateurs speak and sing about love and loss, both of them are probably high off energy from the coffees they drank for hours.

“They say I like unconventional things,” Jongdae wraps his arms around Yixing's neck, “If they see you like this, ah, they'll think you're the legendary one for me.”

“Are you drunk from coffee that you're talking poetry?” he bumps his nose with Jongdae.

“Don’t ruin the moment, Yixing.” Jongdae grins, “As cliché as it is, _I'm drunk in love._ ”

Yixing was about to lean in and kiss him senseless when Jongdae pulls away and continues skipping ahead of him, he huffs out a laugh before following his soulmate.

—

The air started to feel soft and fresh after the moment Jongdae agreed to be his boyfriend. Yixing goes to his new workplace feeling excited, he'd been postponing everything but now it feels like every ounce of his energy is going to be used wisely. He meets his new boss, an old but stern woman, her secretary is a soft man named Kim Junmyeon. He was kind enough to tour Yixing and give him the real ups and downs of the job but it doesn't faze him one bit.

“Junmyeon, have you met your soulmate?”

“Yes.” Yixing smiles when Junmyeon couldn't keep the smile from crumpling his face, “We’ve been together for three years now.”

“Are you thinking of marriage?”

“You hit me all the right questions. Yes, this year actually.” he laughs, taking a sip of his iced tea. “I proposed last year but only had time last month.”

“I’d be lying if I said I'm not excited to see a ring on your finger.”

“He’s really great— oh, I never mentioned I'm gay.” Junmyeon chuckles awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

“I am, too. Don't worry about a thing.”

“Hmm, this soulmate of yours, tell me about him.”

 

The sight of Jongdae in his waiter uniform made him look more expensive than the Italian restaurant he's working in, his hair is swept away from his forehead, lips curled up beautifully. Yixing bit his lip before sipping his wine, he's finished dinner long ago but he's waiting for Jongdae to get out of work. He's drawn in by Jongdae's smooth movements, his quick glances at Yixing's table, and fingers occasionally brushing his shoulder.

He's lost in the stack of papers that he didn't notice Jongdae coming up to him with his legs clad in ripped jeans, “Let's go.”

“Your duality is amazing.” he laughs.

“And you're still Mr. Zhang, a newbie at work.” Jongdae helps him put his folders back to his bag, yawning. “I’m beat.”

They both quietly settled in next to each other that nice, just staring at each other and holding hands until Jongdae kisses him goodnight with a small and secretive smile.

 

Yixing jerked awake when he feels a burn on the back of his hand, he tries to soothe the spot but then remembered Jongdae— a loud clanking of frying pan on the floor made him bolt out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen. He sighs and kneels next to Jongdae, the man smiling sheepishly at him.

“Sorry about the mess, I was just startled when I burned myself.” Jongdae laughs, bumping his head with Yixing's. “You’re not mad, right?”

“Of course not, silly.” Yixing smiles, shaking his head before kissing him on the cheek. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, soulmate.”

—

After dating for two months, the bond became stronger. Whenever Jongdae feels disappointed about someone or a customer, Yixing can feel his chest constrict just a little and then he's already dropping a missed call and sending a message, _Are you okay?_ And Jongdae would answer, _Later_. Later, Jongdae would pull Yixing towards the couch and cuddle him until he decides to talk about his day.

Most of the time, Yixing would have a great day because Jongdae's in high spirits. He can imagine his boyfriend sending his customers bright smiles and having a skip in his step as he goes in and out of the kitchen, it affects Yixing greatly that even Junmyeon and his co-workers point it out. He would come home to a very happy Jongdae that would offer him a massage and there would be a tickle fight thrown in there if Jongdae accidentally presses a little too hard on his neck.

Yixing woke up in the middle of the night, feeling slightly hungry because he immediately fell asleep the moment he finished showering. He gently pries Jongdae’s arm on his waist before quietly slipping away and going to the kitchen. He yawns, waiting for his sandwich to finish heating, he dozes off before hearing the beeping that woke him up again. Yixing stares blankly at the bowl of fruits while he chews slowly on his sandwich, he didn’t notice the presence until Jongdae sits on the stool next to him, wrapping his arms around Yixing’s waist.

“What are you doing?” Yixing tensed up for a second before chuckling around his food, he smiles fondly at Jongdae’s confused face and squinting eyes.

“Sorry, did I wake you up? I was hungry.”

“I woke up without you beside me.” he reluctantly let go when Yixing stood up to get water, “Hurry, I wanna cuddle.”

“You always want to cuddle.”

Yixing lets himself be pulled upstairs, settling down with their backs on the headboard to let his stomach digest his food, Jongdae rests his head on his shoulder as he whispers poems. He buries his face on Jongdae’s hair, smiling when Jongdae made an impromptu poem for him as he slowly falls back asleep to the sound of Jongdae's angelic voice.

—

For Valentines’ Day, both are too tired to even have a date outside and Yixing took off two hours early because of Junmyeon being too demanding and pushing him away from his desk, Yixing is very thankful though because he’s starting to feel suffocated and Jongdae sending him a picture of him pouting with the caption _‘waiting… blanket fort in the making! without you :(‘_

He’s greeted with the sight of Jongdae playing with his phone while a sad song is blasting on Yixing’s speaker, Jongdae smiles at him sheepishly when he questions the choice of song before kissing him, “I’ll reheat the takeout while you go wash up.”

True to his words, the food is already placed on the couch when he finishes showering, they start the marathon of romance movies that Jongdae picked as they eat in silence. Jongdae pulls Yixing to lay his head on his lap after they finished the first movie and threw out their trash, he brushes his fingers on the side of Yixing’s neck to his still damp hair.

“Still have the energy to continue our lazy date?”

“Of course.” Yixing hums, giggling when Jongdae plants a wet kiss on his jaw. “Ew, stop. Let’s go inside your sloppy blanket fort.”

“Hey! I did all the work here.” Jongdae pouts as he stands up to follow Yixing and take his laptop, “The least you could do was appreciate my work.”

Yixing bites back a smile when he felt a twinge of how sad Jongdae is but he knows it’s just him wanting a kiss and just pulls his boyfriend inside the fort, squishing his cheeks as soon as they sit down, “I appreciate this blanket fort but I’d appreciate it more if we continue this very artsy coming of age movie that you’re enthusiastic about, Jongdae.”

“I know that- you appreciate the blanket fort.” Jongdae grins before pushing Yixing to his back, “I felt it.”

“I know right?” Yixing mock gasps, making them both chuckle.

They stay like that for a while, Yixing fights a blush when Jongdae openly stares at him and does the same back to his soulmate. _Soulmate_. He couldn’t help feeling giddy at the reminder and bumps his forehead with Jongdae’s before leaning up to peck his lips but Jongdae had other plans and chases Yixing’s lips, engaging him in a long kiss. The drag of dry lips was pretty uncomfortable and Yixing was about to pull away to wet his lips when Jongdae runs his own tongue on Yixing’s bottom lip, making the latter gasp and shiver in surprise. When he felt Jongdae’s tongue with his, a strong wave of want came over him and he had to grab the arms caging him to keep him grounded. The whirlwind in his lower stomach was expected but Yixing flushes to the core, more when Jongdae presses him more to the soft blankets as he goes down on his elbows.

The sound of wet lips smacking resonated the whole apartment, Yixing’s fingers were slowly inching up to expose Jongdae’s stomach when a loud crash came from outside and they pulled away from each other. Yixing bit his lip at the sight of Jongdae’s spit slicked lips, laughing when he frowns at the sound of arguing in the room across from Yixing’s.

“Well, remember to thank the neighbors for cockblocking us.” Jongdae rolls his eyes playfully, moving beside Yixing to lay on his front. “Talk later?”

“Sure, movie first.” Yixing rolls on his front, cringing at the feeling of the semi he's sporting deciding to just lay on his side with his arm on Jongdae’s shoulders. He’s still flushed but calm after the make out session and it’s pretty clear that Jongdae is too but he’s not that calm, Yixing can still feel his arousal and it doesn't help him actually cool down.

Yixing dozes off in the middle of the movie and wakes up just in time for the ending scene, he looks up at Jongdae who has tears brimming in his eyes, Yixing runs his thumb over Jongdae's shaking lip.

“I’m being too emotional, sorry. This movie is really good.” Jongdae sniffs, holding Yixing's hand on his own.

“It’s fine.” he moves closer to his soulmate, chuckling slightly at the small sadness spreading on his chest when another scene came in and Jongdae grunts.

The movie ends somehow ambiguous, Yixing lets Jongdae have his moments of silence as they listen to the soundtrack of the movie. Jongdae turns to his side, facing Yixing before pulling him close, his eyes are slightly red from rubbing the stubborn tears away. Yixing smiles at the cute sight, he kisses him gently, “Don't feel sad, at least they saw each other again.”

Jongdae nods, whining when Yixing pushes his face away when he puffs on his neck. Fingers crawl under Yixing's shirt before pressing down just enough to tickle him, he squirms but doesn't pull away because Jongdae's staring, again.

The whole night filled Yixing’s heart with different emotions until it reaches to the point it wants to burst. Maybe it was the same for Jongdae because they’re sharing everything, like their bodies are half and only when they’re together is the time they became one.

Soulmates. Soulmates complete each other, in an alternate universe, you’ll find yourself thinking who will your soulmate be if it was real? They might be that annoying neighbor you have, a person who you walk past in the hallway, or that friend you talk to.

For Yixing, his soulmate comes in the form of a man who almost got killed minutes before they met but greeted him with a wide smile. Kim Jongdae who loves art, has a voice that can bring the forest animals into their window, and a mood that makes Yixing’s day brighter.

 

 

_I don’t know how you are so familiar to me—or why it feels less like I am getting to know you and more as though I am remembering who you are. How every smile, every whisper brings me closer to the impossible conclusion that I have known you before, I have loved you before—in another time, a different place—some other existence_

_— Soul Mates, “Love & Misadventure” by Lang Leav _

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [fan acc](http://twitter.com/chansoothighs) | [writing acc](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
